The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 107
Plot Summary It's poultry in motion when Walter develops an outbreak of cluckitis, and Kermit, MIss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter and the others must keep this a secret from their guest star, Mindy Kaling in the mean time. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Mindy Kaling's dressing room door and tells her 18 2nds 'til curtain, and Mindy thanks him, and Behemoth comes in and eats 1 of Mindy's digital cameras, which she says, "Scooter, he ate 1 of my digital cameras." and Scooter says to her, "No kidding, Mindy, last evening, he ate half of the entire audience." * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a screeching chimpanzee * Onstage/The Introduction: Kermit is about to introduce the opening musical number, but Bean comes to tell him that there's once again an outbreak of cluckitis, which causes other Muppet friends to sneeze and slowly transform into Muppet chickens. * Opening Musical number: Fozzie and Gonzo sing Penny Lane * Statler and Waldorf in the Balcony: Statler and Waldorf comment about trips to Penny Lane and Abbey Road. * Bear On Patrol Sketch number: Rowlf is framed for breaking a hotel window, but he knows he didn't do it. * Talk Spot: Kermit, Beauregard, Clifford, Johhny, Sal, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter and Skeeter speak with Mindy about how good she did at voicing Disgust in the Disney and Pixar movies, Inside Out 1, 2 and 3. Just then, Walter shows up and is amazed about Mindy's talented career, but he suddenly sneezes and slowly transforms into a Muppet Chicken. *''The Swedish Chef'' Sketch number: banana cream pudding *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about the different flavors of pudding they used to make in their younger years. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Commander Jane (Mindy) warns Link Hogthrob, 1st Mate Piggy and Dr. Strangepork about a giant comet approaching the Swine Trek. *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports about a catapult of mud balls. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Lew Zealand as the patient *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about their check-ups. *''Muppet Sports'' sketch number: Louis Kazagger reports about a meatloaf eating contest. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about a dance off contest and a balancing contest. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: the Automatic Hair Dresser, which makes Beaker's hair look just like an Elvis Presley hair style. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment that they used to go shopping at a wig shop." *Closing Musical number: Scooter sings Yesterday *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again: Statler and Waldorf comment that yesterday wasn't that bad enough. *Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: Kermit and his Muppet friends welcome Mindy onstage with them, and Walter shows up, back to his original self again and no longer a Muppet Chicken. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony 1 more time: Statler and Waldorf comment about the 1st time there was an outbreak of cluckitis when the late Roger Miller was on the original classic Muppet Show. Transcript The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 107 transcript Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger, Talking Bowl of Banana Cream Pudding and Baby # 3 (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself, 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 9 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Billy Barkhurst as Link Hogthrob (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Artie Esposito as the Newsman (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf and Beauregard (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Behemoth, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth , Rowlf, Bobo , 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself, respectively) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Gorgon Heap, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda , Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker respectively) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Ryan Dillon as Clifford , Polly Lobster, Cupcake # 2 and Mulch (voices,succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) *Peter Linz as Walter/Chicken Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Beaker and Baby # 6 (voices, succeeding with 4 characters from Steve Whitmire and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Brian Henson as Sal (voice) Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show